


From Me To You

by heydoeydoey



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't help noticing that Puck has serenaded a lot of people, but nobody's ever sang to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Blanket spoiler warning for Seasons 1 and 2. Title borrowed from The Beatles.

Sam hates a lot of Mr. Schue’s glee club lessons.  Most of them are totally random and _all_ of them are pointless, since everybody just ends up singing whatever the hell they want anyway.  But the ones he absolutely loathes are the coupley ones: _use a song to tell somebody how you feel_ , _sing something you’re afraid to say out loud_ , and whatever else Mr. Schue can come up with that basically boils down to _put your relationship on display for everyone in the most nauseating way possible_. Sam already knows _waaaay_ too much about the rest of the glee club’s relationships.  He doesn’t want to hear them all singing more stuff they should be telling each other in private, without an audience ready to spread rumours around the school (because people can joke all they want about how huge _his_ mouth is, but it doesn’t change the fact that Mercedes, Kurt, Santana and Brittany are the ones totally incapable of keeping their own shut). 

And it isn’t that he doesn’t _want_ to sing to his boyfriend.  He just doesn’t want to bring eleven extra people into something that’s working out just fine between the two of them.  He wouldn’t even be worried about it at all, except Puck is sort of awesome at serenading people and Sam can’t help but wonder if anybody has ever returned the favour. 

Once he makes up his mind to sing something for Puck he figures it will be smoothing sailing from there.  Pick a song, practise the song, sing the song, make out.  Except he underestimates how difficult it is to actually pick a song.  He and Puck don’t talk about “that feelings bullshit” (as Puck puts it) too often but he’s pretty sure singing about feelings is okay.  At the same time, he doesn’t want to come off sappy and psycho like Rachel.  He spends long afternoons with his iPod, sifting through and consistently rejecting each song.

Puck can even _tell_ something is up, because he keeps asking Sam if he’s okay and why he’s spacing out and humming the tune to “Only Wanna Be With You”. (Although that actually ends up being pretty helpful, because Puck had gone on to point out how fucking lame Hootie is.  Sam isn’t about to serenade Puck with a song he won’t even appreciate.)

He ends up finding the right song accidentally while he’s sitting in the waiting room at his physical therapist’s office to get the all-clear to play football in the fall.  The receptionist had the radio tuned to an oldies station and the song had gotten stuck in his head and it isn’t until he’s humming the tune in the car on the way home with his note for Coach Beiste clearing him for contact sports that he realises it’s the exact song he’s been looking for all along.  Okay, maybe not the _exact_ song since he was going to have to rearrange it for his guitar but it’s pretty close to perfect, and Sam knows if he keeps looking he’s just going to drive himself (and Puck) crazy. 

He ignores his homework in favour of staying up with his guitar, picking the song apart and putting it back together until it’s the way he wants it: slower and stripped down and true. 

*       *       *

Sam has been acting weird for days.  He keeps staring off into space and forgetting to finish the ends of his sentences and suddenly pulling out his iPhone to tap a note to himself before shoving it back into his pocket before Puck can look and fucking humming all the time.  And Puck kind of loves the guy (not that he’s admitted it or anything—this whole being in a relationship with reciprocated feelings is a little too new for him for him to start being cool with just _telling_ Sam how he feels like it isn’t a big deal) but if Sam keeps humming Puck is going to lose it.  Because it’s fucking annoying.   And it isn’t like it’s one song that Sam’s got stuck in his head and that’s why he can’t stop humming.  It’s always different songs and they’re the same songs Sam is putting in the notes to himself on his phone (yeah, Puck snooped when he started getting worried about Sam’s mental health) and seriously Puck has _no idea_ what’s up.  He’d think it was a glee club thing, except they’re pretty much eating, sleeping and breathing their Nationals numbers at this point.

Sam’s mom works all day on Saturdays, so Puck drives over to Sam’s house, determined to find out what’s going on.  Sam greets him at the door with a wide, excited grin and a sloppy kiss right there on the porch.  If Puck didn’t already know that something was up, he would know for sure right now, considering how careful Sam usually is about people seeing them.  Puck can’t exactly blame him, considering how Sam was treated at his last school and how things are at McKinley.

“I have a surprise for you.” Sam says, and Puck figures his thoughts must be showing on his face, because Sam rolls his eyes and says, “Not _that_ kind of surprise,” as he’s pulling Puck into the house.

“Does this surprise have something to do with how weird you’ve been the past few days?”

Sam shoots Puck a look, his eyes nervous beneath his fringe of blonde hair. “Uh.  Yeah.”

He walks through the door into his room and Puck follows, making himself comfortable on Sam’s bed, leaning against his pillows.  Sam picks up his guitar and sits down at the foot of his bed, guitar in his lap.

“I’ve sort of been working on something.” Sam says and Puck nods, giving Sam the okay to start.  He starts playing an intro that’s vaguely familiar, but it takes Puck until Sam starts singing to recognise the song.

_If there’s anything that you want_

_If there’s anything I can do_

_Just call on me and I’ll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

Sam’s voice is sort of wavering nervously, like he’s not sure how Puck is going to react, and Puck can’t help but smiling, both about Sam’s nerves and the fact that he’s been acting so spacey the past few days over singing Puck a song.

_I’ve got everything that you want_

_Like a heart that’s oh so true_

_Just call on me and I’ll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

This whole being sung _to_ thing is totally new to Puck.  He’s used to doing the singing himself: to Rachel, to Mercedes, apologising to Quinn, attempting to woo Lauren and this is kind of a nice change. 

_I got arms that long to hold you_

_And keep you by my side_

_I got lips that long to kiss you_

_And keep you satisfied._

Sam grins right at Puck then, like he knows how much Puck wants to make a mouth joke but won’t since he doesn’t want to ruin the mood they’ve got going on right now. 

_If there’s anything that you want_

_If there’s anything I can do_

_Just call on me and I’ll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

Sam sets the guitar aside once he finishes, ducking his face like he doesn’t know what to do now.

“Hey babe,” Puck says quietly and Sam looks up at him, his face flushed pink. “C’mere.”

Sam’s smile stretches slowly across his face as he moves closer to Puck. 

“You really spent days picking that song?” Puck asks, reaching out and curling his hands around Sam’s hips, pulling him closer.

Sam nods. “You kept rejecting the other ones.  You said Hootie was lame and you made fun of me for like half an hour after I hummed that Beach Boys song.”

“Yeah, because the Beach Boys are even lamer than Hootie.”

“I know.  But I wanted to get it right.” Sam shrugs, looking embarrassed.

“For the record, you can never go wrong with the Beatles.” Puck says, earning another smile.  The words are right there, and they don’t seem so scary to say now that Sam’s pretty much said (well, sung) them first, but before Puck can say anything, Sam’s leaning forward, pressing their mouths together and Puck wonders if it’s another one of those times where what he was thinking was pretty obvious.

He slides a hand up into Sam’s soft hair as Sam sucks Puck’s bottom lip into his mouth.  Puck tightens his arm around Sam’s waist, and Sam loses his balance, sprawling across Puck’s chest.  Puck laughs and drops a kiss to the top of Sam’s head, before sliding down the bed and arranging Sam more comfortably on top of him.  Sam dives forward, his lips finding Puck’s more urgently this time.  Puck opens his mouth, tangling his tongue with Sam’s.  He can’t help the groan that escapes him when Sam threads his fingers into Puck’s mohawk and tugs lightly.  Sam grins against his lips and pulls away, trailing kisses across Puck’s jaw.

“I mean it, you know.” Sam says quietly in his ear. “What I said in the song.”

“The part about lips to keep me satisfied?  Because you’ve definitely had that covered from the beginning, babe.” Puck grins. 

Sam huffs a sigh, his breath ghosting across Puck’s cheek. “You’re hopeless, Noah.”

Sam’s obviously annoyed with him for cracking a joke during a serious moment, so Puck turns and kisses him softly. “I know what you meant.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Puck nods. “And, uh, I love you too.”

Sam laughs giddily before diving forward to kiss Puck again. 


End file.
